custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cygon
Cygon is a Primusien scientist and a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early Life As with all Primusiens, Cygon was originally from the island of Nortreb in the Southeastern part of the Matoran Universe. When the Primusien class system was established Cygon was made a Builder. Despite being very good at his profession Cygon became intrigued by the scientific focus of the Scholars and wished to join them. Since Primusiens were not allowed to change classes Cygon was stuck as a Builder, but began performing scientific experiments in secret. When the League of Six Kingdoms were founded, Nortreb was placed under Takadox’s jurisdiction and he hypnotized the leaders of the Warrior class, while the Builders were forced to make war machines for the league. After the league fell and the Barraki disappeared, Cygon discovered evidence that proved that Takadox was actually an informant for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He made kept this information to himself so that he could use it at the appropriate time. About 79,500 years ago the Metru Nui Civil War resulted in The Great Disruption, and Cygon was performing a particularly dangerous experiment. The earthquake, which was caused by Mata Nui falling ill, destroyed his laboratory and nearly killed him. Cygon searched for the source of the earthquake and learned that the war in Metru Nui caused a citywide strike. He began wondering if there was any connection to the Great Disruption, and began researching the cause of the quake. Over 50,000 years ago the Nortreb Civil War between the Builder and Warrior classes began and Cygon was forced to fight for the Builders. He opposed the war since he knew the Warriors were experiencing the after effects of Takadox’s hypnosis. Cygon attempted to continue his experiments in peace, but the war made it impossible to find anywhere safe. He was then approached by a member of the Order of Mata Nui, who asked for his assistance in building an earthquake machine. The war on Nortreb had destabilized much of the surrounding region and they wanted to use the machine against the Warriors’ capital city and force them to surrender. Seeing this as a logical idea, Cygon agreed. However, Cygon realized that if the Builders would just gain more political power and oppress the other classes, and the problem would not be fixed. He built a second machine in secret and destroyed the capital cities of both the Warriors and Builders. His plan succeeded as both sides made a truce, but a warrant went out for his arrest. Researching the Meaning of Life While visiting the region of the Southern Continent that would later become Voya Nui, Cygon met a Toa of Sonics named Decill . Decill had heard of Cygon’s scientific genius and asked the Order of Mata Nui member to mentor him. Cygon initially denied Decill, and it wasn’t until Decill saved Cygon’s life that he accepted. The two began travelling together and Cygon would help Decill with his invention designs. After a prototype Sonic Pulse Rifle exploded due to an unstable power core, Cygon and Decill traveled to Xia to buy parts. The two discovered a conspiracy by The White Dagger to create political and civil unrest in Xia in order to weaken it for a takeover by the Dark Hunters. Cygon shared his theory of the universe and Mata Nui with Decill during this time and suggested that Decill use his natural Toa power as a power source. After The White Dagger was thwarted Cygon followed Decill to Odina and convinced The Shadowed One to spare Decill’s life in exchange for Cygon’s services. During his time with the Dark Hunter’s Cygon did very little to benefit them. He saw them as misguided fools with no ambition. They allowed emotions, like greed, to control them instead of what makes the most sense. Cygon’s lack of work infuriated The Shadowed One and he originally ordered the Cyclops’s death, but the undercover Order of Mata Nui agent Ancient convinced him to release Cygon from Odina and the Dark Hunters. 300 years before the Great Cataclysm. He would eventually be allowed to sneak into the Coliseum in Metru Nui and gather data. It is unknown what he discovered, but it gave Cygon an idea for a new experiment that would allow him to see the health of the Great Spirit. While the experiment was happening, Makuta Teridax infected Mata Nui with a virus that would gradually cause him to fall into unconsciousness. Cygon’s machine detected this shift and believed that this confirmed his theory that the universe is actually the body of the Great Spirit. Cygon arrived just in time to witness Decill battle Nezghul . When Decill threatened to unleash a Nova blast Cygon used the opportunity to disable Decill with a stun gun. Cygon offered his services to the Brotherhood and requested that Nezghul bring him to Destral to speak with Teridax or he’ll release a replicated version of the virus that can kill Makuta. Nezghul agrees and has Cygon put Decill in a stasis tube to add to the Makuta’s trophy collection. With the Brotherhood of Makuta When they arrived at Destral Cygon was allowed an audience with Teridax. Cygon told the Brotherhood leader that he knows that biomechanical beings, like the species of the Matoran Universe, do not naturally occur in nature and were built by someone else to live in and maintain the robotic body that houses the artificial intelligence known as Mata Nui. Cygon then offers his loyalty and expertise to the Brotherhood. Teridax was intrigued and agreed to let Cygon serve the Makuta. However, Cygon had disrespected the Brotherhood by threatening one of its highest-ranking members and had the nerve to demand to meet their leader at Destral. As punishment Teridax orders that Cygon’s right arm be severed. Makuta Gorast and Nezghul were the ones who carried out the order. Cygon began working as an agent for the Brotherhood. His proficiency and skill was enough that Makuta Nezghul chose him to aid him in his research on a powerful artifact hidden on Isuvia. Cygon was appointed Nezghul’s lieutenant and chief science officer. Cygon has discovered evidence of a powerful Rahi, the Feras Dragon, which guards the Citadel in the Badlands. In order to combat the dragon Cygon has begun designing a mech armour suit that can withstand the dragon's power long enough for Nezghul to claim the Kanohi Astaroth. Alternate Versions In the Dark Mirror Alternate Universe Cygon joined the Order of Mata Nui and opposed the Toa Empire. When a Toa strike team invaded Daxia, Cygon was given command of the automated defenses with Jebraz. When Decill infiltrated the command room the two Order members attacked. Decill used his sonar to detect Jebraz and killed him. Cygon used the moment to hit Decill with a lethal energy blast from an energy cannon. Cygon managed to escape Daxia and later took part in the Battle at the Coliseum and survived the battle. Since the Brotherhood of Makuta never had a chance to rebel against Mata Nui, Cygon’s arm was never amputated and replaced with a Laser Cannon. Abilities and Traits Personality Cygon has a very scientific view of the world and only believes in what he can see. He is cold, calculating, and devoid of any emotion. To Cygon, emotion poorly influences a person’s decision making and blinds them from the truth. Thinking with logic reveals what must be the truth and allows for efficient decision-making. Cygon’s cold and emotionless demeanor have made him difficult to be friends with or get to know on a personal level. He doesn’t care what other people think since he sees them as distractions to his scientific experiments. After meeting Decill and agreeing to mentor him, Cygon began to open up to others. He began to care for others and their safety. Cygon’s only true passion is science. He has devoted his entire life to the pursuit of knowledge and has been known to spend days at a time experimenting in his lab. He enjoys the challenge of solving how and why the world is the way it is. His studies on the exact nature of the universe have taken thousands of years of research. Abilities Cygon has no natural powers, but has several abilities that are common to his species. He is very strong, being able to lift roughly a ton. His armour is also extremely durable and is able to withstand most physical and ranged attacks. Cygon has also made several cybernetic augmentations to himself that have granted him several abilities. His eye has two artificial lenses in it that allow him to have infrared and x-ray vision. His robotic arm is also synced up to his eye lenses through a cable. This gives him a Heads-Up Display that can scan environments and relay the information to him. The HUD also has an aiming reticule for his laser canon. Cygon’s mind is also shielded against all forms of telepathy or mental attack. Tools After his right arm was severed by Makuta Nezghul and Gorast, Cygon replaced it with a laser cannon. The laser is based off of the design of Decill’s Sonic Pulse Rifle and has two main modes. Its main mode fire blasts of energy that can be strengthened to lethal levels. The second mode fires concentrated electromagnetic pulses that can stun and paralyze biomechanical beings and shut down electronic equipment. Cygon has also been known to carry several gadgets such as stun grenades, and electric web nets. Trivia * Cygon’s name is derived from the word “Cyclops”, which is a reference to his single eye. * Cygon’s design and personality are partially inspired by the Decepticon Shockwave from Transformers. * If Lord Vogon could give Cygon a voice he would sound like John Noble, who is known for playing Dr. Walter Bishop on the TV show Fringe, and voicing Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow in Batman: Arkham Knight. See Also * Nortreb *Primusien